kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Philipe
This article is about the A.R. World version of Kamen Rider W. For the Original Kamen Rider W, see . ( ) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |lastepisode= Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |numberofepisodes= 1 (Movies) |cast = TBA |label2 = Kamen Rider Double |complex2 = }} Philipe: The Character's back Story is Not yet written History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Joker Extreme': 12 tons is the primary and default form used by Double, first seen in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and the first form utilized within the television series. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the . CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. During the events of Shotaro's -influenced dream, the Gaia Memories are replaced by wooden placards known as and uses the Japanese pronounciation of the Gaia Memory names or synonyms; thus, this form is dubbed as . During the transformation, kabuki makeup-like patterns appears on Shotaro's face. This form's has two finishers: * : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *'Unnamed Finisher:' After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double performs a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. CycloneJoker's ending theme is entitled "Cyclone Effect". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 1-14, Movie War 2010, W 15-19, 21, 23-27, 29-34, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W 35-37, 39-44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W 45, 46, 49, Movie War Core, Let's Go Kamen Riders, W Returns (Accel, Eternal), Movie War Mega Max, Super Hero Taisen, Movie War Ultimatum, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP - Metal= CycloneMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.5s *'Metal Twister':25t is a green and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers. When swung, the Metal Shaft creates blades of wind by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneMetal's weight is 5 kg lighter than HeatMetal, although its punching power is weaker, it's shown to have a greater jumping height. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. Appearances: W Episodes 3, 5, 9-11, 13, 17, 24, 26, 31, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W 45, W Returns (Eternal) - Trigger= CycloneTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 1.7t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 46m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7.2s is a green and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Trigger Memories. Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneTrigger's gunshots have a wider range, but it has a nimbler precision than LunaTrigger. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. Appearances: W Episodes 5-7, 13, Movie War 2010, W 18, 24, 25, The Gaia Memories of Fate }} - Heat= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. * Joker Grenade: 15t is the first Half Change form used by Double when he appears in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the . In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double somersaults in mid-air, then Double's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 2, 3, 10, Movie War 2010, W 15, 19, 27, 39, The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core - Metal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double, first appearing in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the . In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double allows one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and delivers a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the with the use of Accel's Engine Blade in the Hyper Battle DVD. HeatMetal's ending theme is entitled "Free your Heat". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 11-14, Movie War 2010, W 15-21, 30 (Dream World), 33, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W 41, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W 49, W Returns (Accel), Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 52 - Trigger= HeatTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 95kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8s is a red and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Heat and Trigger Memories Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and shoots fire blasts by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatTrigger's gunshots are also shown to have a higher output than LunaTrigger. This form has two finishers: *Trigger Magnum finisher: ** : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires a constant stream of fire that melts the enemy completely. *Maximum Slot + Trigger Magnum finisher: ** : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum and the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. Appearances: W Episodes 6, 12, Movie War 2010, W 15, 20, 27, 28, The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Luna= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. *'Joker Strange': 10 tons is the first Half Change form used by Double within the series, a colored yellow and black form accessed from the Luna and Joker Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double has the ability to stretch his right limbs by means of the Luna Memory's powers. LunaJoker is shown to be the weakest out of the other 2 Joker forms, but it has a faster running speed than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double splits down the middle, with the Luna half making four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target(s), then the Joker half strides in close to finish the target(s) off with a charged vertical chop. Appearances: W Episodes 1, 4, 6, 7, 14, 17, 30, 34, 35, 39, The Gaia Memories of Fate - Metal= LunaMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. *'Metal illusion': 20t is a yellow and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. Appearances: W Episodes 4, 10, 12, Movie War 2010, W 17, 30, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W Returns (Eternal) - Trigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the . In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. LunaTrigger's ending theme is entitled "Finger on the Trigger". Appearances: W Episodes 6-8, 14, Movie War 2010, W 16, 21, 23, 25, 30 (Dream World), 34, 41, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W 49, W Returns (Accel), Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 }} - Fang= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.2s *'Fang Streiser': 45t is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from Philip's captors during the events of the Begins Night as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As the Fang Memory was designed for Philip, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the , as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the , which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the on FangJoker's right ankle. This form's finisher is the : A flying roundhouse kick with the Maximum Saber in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. This can be used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's '''Accel Glanzer to perform the . Appearances: Begins Night, W Episodes 16, 17, 20, 22, 28, 31, 38, 43, 44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum (Director's Cut) }} - Xtreme= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Double Xtreme': 80t is the first evolved form of CycloneJoker accessed with the Xtreme Memory, linking it directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Double's body called the . It is also known as the , as it also represents the perfect union between Shotaro and Philip. The sheer knowledge of this form wields allows Double to instantly analyze the opponent's capabilities. While not as physically strong as FangJoker, this Form seems to have better defenses as it easily withstood the Weather Dopant`s attacks without using the Prism Bicker. During the transformation, the middle of Double begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X as Double rips open the center revealing the prism-colored center. Unlike the other forms of Double, where Shotaro or Philip provide the body for their Rider Form, the Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip's body and fuses it with Shotaro's body in their Rider Form becoming one in body, mind and soul. Thus when either Philip or Shotaro speaks on their own, their respective side's eye flashes, and why they also appear together as soon as they break the transformation. By gathering energy into his fists from either halves Double can throw powerful punches at the opponent. In this form, Double wields the Prism Bicker which has its own Maximum Drives. Unlike the other forms of Double, CycloneJokerXtreme's motif also includes the letter X'''. This form has five finishers: *Xtreme Memory finisher: ** : After closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, a large tornado emits from the Xtreme Memory carring Double into the air and accelerating him towards the target. *Maximum Slot + Xtreme Memory finisher: ** : After inserting the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot and closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, Double performs an upgraded version of the '''Double Xtreme kick which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. *Prism Sword finisher: ** : After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, Double can perform an energized slash or a wave of energy. *Prism Bicker finishers: **Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Philip's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: *** : Double combines the power of the Prism Sword and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers an enhanced version of the Prism Break slash. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. *** Double combines the power of the Prism Bicker and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers a powerful laser blast. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. CycloneJokerXtreme's ending theme is entitled "Extreme Dream". Appearances: W Episodes 32-34, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W 35-37, 39-44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W 45, 46, 48, Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 - CycloneAccelXtreme= CycloneAccelXtreme is a form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiologies make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= CycloneJokerGoldXtreme is the second evolved form of CycloneJokerXtreme. This form is achieved when intense wind blows against Double and into the Xtreme Memory, and activates its full potential. In this form, the Crystal Server turns golden, with a set of insect wings that flurishes out of Double's back, allowing Double to fly. Double uses this form again in Movie War Core to finish off Kamen Rider Core with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. This form's Memory Break finisher is the : Double performs a flying, golden version of the Double Xtreme kick. Appearances: The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core, Movie War Ultimatum }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation Belt * ** Cyclone Memory: Allows Philipe to become Kamen Rider W: CycloneJoker ** Heat Memory: Allows Philipe to become Kamen Rider W: Heatmetal ** Luna Memory: Allows Philipa to become Kamen Rider W: LunaTrigger ** Fang Memory: Allows Philipe to become Kamen Rider W: FangJoker * - Support robots that are empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added